warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Stand in the Rain (Songfic)
This is a songfic dedicated to Bluestar and Oakheart. She never slows down. She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down She won't turn around The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down '' Bluefur ran through the forest, not daring to let any soul follow her. She had a horrible secret, she was in love with Oakheart. "Oakheart!" She spat as she heard paw steps near the bush she was hiding in. "Uh, Crookedpaw go back to camp and tell Hailstar that rogues have been on the borders." Crookedpaw nodded and darted off. "Its safe." Bluefur heard Oakhearts gentle and deep tone sound around her. She stepped out, her fur covered in leaves and twigs. Oakheart stepped closer and purred a bit as he picked them out. Bluefur blushed and licked his head, hearing a distant voice in the back of her head saying; "Stop Bluefur, this isn't right!" '' Bluefur truly did love Oakheart, she couldn't change that. But her senses where telling her to end it all. But it was so fun living on the edge. Snowfur always told her, "Your going to get hurt." But Bluefur always replied with "The only thing that will hurt me is being away from him!" Without Oakheart, she felt so alone. He was the other piece to her heart, he was the one. Snowfur threatened to keep them apart, so Bluefur threatened back. She felt horrible for it. She won't give in to the voices, she acted against them. Blind to the problems in meeting up with Oakheart. What harm could it do? They were just two normal cats. But Bluefur had a future, she had a prophecy. But who hasen't heard the saying; Live while your young. Oakheart was a rose, a rose with thorns. Once she had to leave him one of his thorns would prick her and draw blood. She would quickly learn that when she has her kits. She will learn.... "''What you are doing is not right, and you will pay a price." ''A whispering voice said in Bluefurs head. Snowfur and Bluefur went on a walk to get away from the camp. ''You will pay a price. What price is there to pay? Snowfur looked over the thunderpath and spotted RiverClan cats. With her plump belly, it was hard for her to run over and fight them, but she did. Bluefur screamed for Snowfur to stop just as a monster hit had hit Snowfur. Bluefur raced over, a single tear filming in her eyes. She let out a long and depressed yowl as she dragged Snowfur back over to ThunderClan territory. She glanced up, seeing Oakheart in the shadows, wide eyed. ''So stand in the rain Stand your ground Stand up when it's all crashing down Stand up when it's all crashing down Snowfur rasped in pain "My dear sister, Bluefur. I am dying..." "No! No your not dying! Your still here!" Bluefur fought back the urge to cry. Snowfurs eyes glazed as she mouthed the words, What your doing is not right, and you will pay the price. Bluefur stared at a the feilds and saw her mother and sister. Moonflower shook her head as her and Snowfur fade away. Bluefur shot a disappointed glance at Oakheart as she dragged Snowfurs body back to camp, fighting the urge to burst into tears of sadness. "It should of been me." She choked out as she padded on, feeling like she was on a breaking path. Her eyes searched the sky, studying it for signs of her mother or sister. But still there was no trace of her deceased family. Bluefur dropped Snowfur in the middle of the clearing and walked away, her head down and her ears laid back. She ran out of camp, images of her sister flashing in her head. "No! I can't back down! Not now! My mother wants to torture me, I stand my ground." Bluefur said to herself just as a rustle of leaves interrupted her. It was Oakheart. "Haven't you hurt me enough?" She hissed as she stepped back in anger. Oakheart made a gentle smile as he mewed "Bluefur, come with me, I promise you won't regret it." But she did, he was the reason of her kits, and almost losing her position of deputy. Bluefur felt herself being pulled towards him as she stepped closer. Forgetting about her surroundings. Oakheart wrapped his tail protectivlly around her as they walked to the river. "I could teach you how to swim you know?" Oakheart said in a gentle whisper. Bluefur shot a grin at him as she purred "And I could teach you how to climb trees." Oakheart puffed out his chest as he retorted. "When all the cats in the world have bees in there brains, I'll try it." Bluefur laughed and leaned against them as they made it to the river. The thought of swimming frightened her. Oakheart slowly led her into the water, his tail curl tightly around her side. She stepped in and shivered as the icy cold water came in contact with her fur. Bluefur took one step after the other until she was fully in the water. She kicked her legs, making feirce splashes. Oakheart laughed and said " Now your getting it.." You stand through the pain '''''You won't drown'' ''And one day, whats lost can be found'' ''You stand in the rain '' Bluefur looked up onto a rocky slope and saw her mother and sister. Bluefur shook her head and paddled near Oakheart as they climbed out of the water. She shook her fur dry and licked the plastered horsetail from her backleg. Oakheart laughed and mewed "Wheres the nearest tree?" A smirk crawled across his face as he nudged her up. Bluefur led him to one near the river and shot up it. "Come on you big furball." She called down to him. He clawed the bark as he clung to it and shot himself up next to her. "You big lump." Bluefur joked as she shot up higher. Oakheart soon got the hang of it and climbed up with her. Bluefur purred contently. ''She won't make a sound'' ''Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down'' ''She wants to be found'' ''The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down. '' ''So stand in the rain'' ''Stand your ground'' ''Stand up when it's all crashing down'' ''You stand through the pain You won't drown'' ''And one day, whats lost can be found'' ''You stand in the rain '' ''So stand in the rain'' ''Stand your ground'' ''Stand up when it's all crashing down'' ''Stand through the pain'' ''You won't drown'' ''And one day, whats lost can be found '' ''So stand in the rain'' ''Stand your ground'' ''Stand up when it's all crashing down'' ''You stand through the pain'' ''You won't drown'' ''And one day, whats lost can be found'' ''You stand in the rain ' Category:Takeachance32's Songfic's Category:Songfic